


Firsts

by TheJayAgenda



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Other, just fluffy goodness, nervous boy is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJayAgenda/pseuds/TheJayAgenda
Summary: Kamal had managed to ask you out on a date, but now he had to prepare for it, and boy, was he a nervous wreck! He just wants to make sure everything is perfect!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for an anon on my writing tumblr (xxjayjabbersxx) The prompt being first date!

Kamal had always been a nervous person. He was constantly worried about… well anything, and was cautious all the time. So when he had asked you out on a date, and you had said  _ yes…  _ well he just slowly devolved into a ball of nerves and anxiety. Why had he done that? He liked you a whole lot, of course, but this was going to go wrong. It was him! How was he supposed to pull off a date for someone as amazing as you? 

Staying simple, that’s how he figured he could make this work. Nothing too crazy that had a good chance of going completely, terribly, wrong. What was simple but nice? A picnic? No, what if the food he packed was bad, or he picked a terribly sunny spot, or there were bugs everywhere? No, that wouldn’t work. A nice restaurant? Oh god no, too much pressure for a first date, and what if he picked a place where you didn’t like anything?

After shooting down about fifty more ideas, Kamal finally settled on something he thought could work. He invited you over to his apartment. Once you were there, he’d ask if you wanted to watch a movie, and then he would ask if you wanted to just, order food in. Relaxed, easy, and there would be no way he could mess up food since he wasn’t cooking, and he would be able to give you the choice in what you guys ordered so that he couldn't choose wrong. It was perfect. 

When Kamal told you that he wanted you to come over to his place for your date, you were a little surprised, but please nonetheless. You got yourself ready, wearing something nice but not fancy. You checked your hair in the mirror one last time before heading out the door. 

His apartment complex was easy enough to find, and there was a parking spot right on the street. You straightened out your top one last time before making your way up to his apartment. You took a deep breath to ready yourself and then knocked on the door. From behind the door you heard a sudden scrambling, an ‘oh jeez!’ Followed by the sound of clattering on the floor. You tried to peak in the small window to the side of the door but the blinds were drawn shut.

A moment later the door swung open and Kamal stood in the doorway, a nervous smile on his face. “H-hey y/n.” He greeted. “You look, uh great, you’re early? Uh-“ He was stammering like crazy then realized he was blocking the entryway. Sheepishly he moved off to the side motioning for you to enter. “Welcome to my apartment, it’s not much but, uhm, yeah…” once you were inside he shut the door behind you.

You looked around in fascination at the small apartment. It looked like the front door lead right into a living room with an open kitchen attached. Then to the left were the only other two doors in the apartment, which you assumed were the bathroom and the bedroom. It was a small apartment but it was nice. He kept it plain, a picture or two on the wall, one or two little figures on the shelves and counters. 

“This is a nice little place Kamal.” You smiled warmly. You turned your head to look at Kamal, who seemed to just be looking at you with awe and adoration. The sound of his name paired with you looking at him snapped him out of his reverie and he shook his head slightly, a blush crawling over his cheeks. 

“Oh, haaa, thanks.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “H-here, take a seat.” he motions towards the couch. “Can I, uh, get you anything to drink?” He asks walking towards the fridge. As you take a seat you notice it's a surprisingly plush couch, and you sink into it. 

“Just a water.” You say, and he nods, grabbing two cups and getting some water for the both of you. He makes his way over to the couch and sits. You notice he tries not to sit  _ too  _ close, his side up against the arm of the chair as he places the cups down on the coffee table. You giggle softly at this fact before scooching yourself closer to him, your knee brushing against his. Kamal’s eyes go wide and his face turns bright red as he feels you brush up against him, and he tries to stammer out some words, and you just laugh. Not at him though, just, laugh about how cute he is. 

“You alright Kamal?” You ask as your laughter begins to die down. 

“F-fine? Uh, great, I’m wonderful!” he manages to rush the words out. You smile fondly at Kamal, and he just can’t seem to get the red off his face. “Why don’t we- I mean do you want to, uh-” He kept struggling with how he wanted to word his sentence. “Do you like movies?” He finally settled on. 

“I love movies.” You place a calming hand on top of his own. Oh, you hadn’t even noticed he had started shaking. “Kamal, it’s alright, I’m already having a wonderful time.” You reassure him. 

“Really?” He asks, relief seeming to finally settle over him a bit as his shoulders relax, and his nervous stammering calms down. “I’m.. glad, I’m real glad to hear that, I was, uh, well, a little nervous about all this…” He admits. 

“A little?” You chuckle, grinning. 

“... Okay maybe a lot nervous what of it?” He mumbles. 

“Oh, nothing, I think it’s cute actually.” He turns his head away, maybe so you can’t see him turn read again. 

“So what kind of movies do you like?” He asked hurriedly. You just continued to smile, but decided to have mercy. You let him know what movies you enjoy, and eventually you both decide on one together. Now that you’re just chatting, Kamal seems to have calmed down a lot, and is finally just enjoying your presence. As Kamal got the movie ready he asked you about food, and it didn't take long before the two of you were settled on the couch, movie started and food on its way. 


	2. Chapter 2

You two had already watched your first movie, and had decided to watch another. The tension in the air had subsided significantly as Kamal seemed to relax in your presence. He now had one leg hanging over the front of the couch, and the other tucked underneath his leg on the couch, while you were snuggled up against him, your head resting on his shoulder and your hand placed gently on his arm. Every now and again you would squeeze his arm in delight or excitement during the movie. The first time that happened he flinched, caught off guard, but now he’s gotten used to it, and finds it utterly adorable. 

The movie you were watching now was kind of a romantic mystery movie, where it was equal parts adorable and intriguing. Every now and again you would each interject with your own theories as to what was going on, and you liked to chime in about the really cute scenes too. At one point you came up with a crazy theory, one you knew was ridiculous as it left your mouth, and that earned you a piece of popcorn hurled at your face followed by giggling from the both of you. 

More time passed, and the movie was getting really  _ really _ interesting. A character just revealed something and both of you gasped. Suddenly you both turned to look at each other, about to share your realization with each other when, you both also seemed to notice, your faces were in very close proximity to each other. Kamal, of course, was the first to turn beat red. He went to go back away, thoroughly embarrassed, but you saw his attempt to retreat and reached up a hand quickly to cup his cheek, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

He went to fumble with his words, attempting to apologize, but you just brought your other hand up to cup his other cheek, holding his soft face in your hands, and that seemed to shush him up once more. You looked him in the eyes, smiling warmly, and it only caused him to turn a darker shade of red. You’d be lying if you said your stomach wasn’t performing acrobatics in your gut, but, you were determined not to lose this moment, but you also didn’t want to kiss him without permission. 

Luckily, apparently Kamal was finally taking the hint, because he reached an arm around the small of your back and pulled you forward, meeting your lips with his. It was shaky, and a little awkward at first, but you two figured it out. The kiss was soft, slow, and innocent, really. You’re hands drifted to his shoulders as you turned your head for a better angle. 

By the time you two pulled away from each other you were both a rather nice shade of crimson. Kamal let the hand that was resting on your back slip away as he began to stammer. You caught a couple words and phrases like, was that- it was nice- did you- I mean - wow. You couldn't help but laugh. He was just too cute! 

It was then that you noticed he seemed even more embarrassed as he pulled away and you were quick to reassure him. You loved it, it was so nice, and, you would love to do that again… Kamal sputters for a second, but once he gets his wits about him he sighs and agrees. He would also like to do that… again. WIth a smile you pull him back to you, the movie and its mysteries now forgotten about as you lose your focus to each other. 

  
Later, after you two take a nap on the couch, snuggled up to one another, you both agree to rewatch the movie because you just _had _to see what happened (You were both wrong about your guesses, but hey, it was still fun!) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I might do a second chapter and at a request of an anon I went ahead and did so! I hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The requester also asked for first kiss so, a chapter two might be in the works ;3c


End file.
